harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley vs. Jennifer
In this politically charged episode of Harpers Falls, loyal Democrat Ashley Asbury Harper has the time of her life at the DNC in Philadelphia, but when she returns to Boston, she gets into a screaming match with rabid Trump lover, Jennifer Barrett. It takes her dad and her aunt to get the troublemaking Trump lover away from their neighborhood and their family! Scene Dylan's Townhome. Ashley has just returned from Philadelphia, where the DNC had just finished up. She is absolutely euphoric. She had seen history made as Hillary Clinton has been nominated for President! Totally wrapped up in seeing history, she is unpacking her suitcase. She had stayed in the Loews Philadelphia Hotel, a help from their friend, Amy Smythe Jablonski, who still has connections and ties to the City of Brotherly Love. She is dressed in jogging clothes and is preparing to take a morning jog around Beacon Hill, the area she lives in. Her heart sinks though, when she sees Jennifer Barrett downstairs arguing with Mrs. Amberson, one of the two housekeepers in the house, and her lady's maid. MRS. AMBERSON: Get out of here, madam! You are not allowed here. JENNIFER: I am too! This is MY neighborhood and I can walk into any house I see fit! (Ashley comes down.) ASHLEY: I can handle her, Mrs. Amberson. MRS. AMBERSON (relieved): Thank you, love. (While Mrs. Amberson leaves, Ashley glares at the interloper.) ASHLEY: What the hell do you think you are doing?! JENNIFER: I have come to bring the savior of this country, Donald Trump, into your lives. ASHLEY (disgusted): Get out of here! We're Democrats! JENNIFER: You WILL vote for Trump! He is the only choice! ASHLEY: Oh really? I thought this is America! JENNIFER: It IS! Only you will vote for who I tell you to vote for! And that is Donald Trump! He's the one! ASHLEY (acidly): Yeah, and you're the OTHER one! JENNIFER: But he can fix everything! All by himself! ASHLEY: Are you completely crazy?! He cannot do everything on his own! You think he can, but he cannot! JENNIFER: Of course he can! He's RICH! ASHLEY (yelling): And you are an idiot! Have you not even read the news, or watched any news?! JENNIFER: Not unless it is Fox News! The greatest news organization in the Country! ASHLEY (sarcastically): Well, that speaks VOLUMES for what you believe! Which is less than NOTHING! JENNIFER: What do you mean by that?! ASHLEY (aggravated): What I mean, you stupid woman, is if you listen to Fixed Noise, then you are not informed! You are IGNORANT! JENNIFER: Oh yeah?! Well, I am more informed than you are! You are a mere teenager, I am an ADULT! ASHLEY (again sarcastically): Given who I am talking to, that is ENTIRELY debatable! JENNIFER: I am older than you are, and therefore an adult! I am sure your parents will not mind me thrashing you for your impertinence! ASHLEY (angrily): You even DARE lay one hand on me, and I will have you up on assault charges! JENNIFER (ignoring her): Your parents will agree with me, or they will, if they know what is good for them! (Out comes Dylan and Sheila. They are livid.) DYLAN: You would be DEAD wrong, bitch! I do not tolerate threats! Not to my family! I will NOT allow you to put a hand on my daughter! JENNIFER: She mocked Donald Trump! The Savior of this nation! SHEILA: Bitch! You are stupid! Get the fuck out of this neighborhood! JENNIFER: I will not! This is Jennifer's Hill! This is Jennifer's House! In short, this is MY house! SHEILA: You liar, you know damned well that is not the case! JENNIFER: If I say it is, it is! I learned that from Donald Trump! He doesn't have to respect anything except what he respects and that is NOTHING! DYLAN: You are damned out of your stupid little mind! ASHLEY: What happened to that Emory Warren cretin?! JENNIFER: None of your damned business! SHEILA: Don't you speak to my niece in that manner! ASHLEY: It's all right, Aunt Sheila. She is finished here! I will see to that! JENNIFER: How?! ASHLEY: Although he is a pain in the backside, my father, my BIRTH father, knew him when he was less of a trial than he is now. They lost track of one another, but I knew his daughter, Tiffany! She has less liking of him than I do. I heard from her a few days ago! Right around the time of the Republican National Convention! I heard that you were there, flitting and simpering and flirting with every male there! JENNIFER (stammering): I------I------I! ASHLEY: Oh, yes! And Meghan McCain told me everything too! She and I are Facebook acquaintances, and she told me what you did! You were seen being a slut with every man there! You were even flirting with Mike Pence! JENNIFER: He knew a beautiful woman when he saw one! ASHLEY: Yes! HIS WIFE! She denounced you PUBLICALLY! (Sheila and Dylan are stunned) SHEILA: Is this true? ASHLEY: Yes, I have the proof here. (Sheila and Dylan peruse the proof that Ashley got from her) JENNIFER: You think they are going to believe you?! SHEILA: Shut up! We DO believe her! We wouldn't believe a word that comes out of your mouth! (Jennifer is stammering) DYLAN: Now, you get to stepping! We do not want to see you ever again! SHEILA: Leave us alone! DYLAN: And if you ever come around again, you will be arrested! (Jennifer runs off in sheer terror!) ASHLEY: Good riddance! (The haughty Jennifer gets into the limo and the limo rushes away from Beacon Hill!) DYLAN: Thank God she's gone. (Along comes Derek. He is holding the Globe) DEREK: Look at this, Dad. DYLAN: What is it? SHEILA: Look! (There is a picture of Jennifer. She is married to Emory Warren, who is on a hospital bed.) DEREK: I fear we might be doomed. SHEILA: I don't believe so. ASHLEY: Scary. (The family peruses the paper. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila